Hebi Metaru
Hebi Metaru(Heavy Metal) ''Appearance he is tall. His eye are dark orange and he has red hair. Personality and stuff He is arrogant full of him self. He shows this the most when fighting. He enjoys fighting and tries to prolong it as long as possible by hold back his power. He does not like to kill his opponents but will do it if ordered to. He like to let them live so they could get stronger and fight him again in the future while relaxing he is a prankster and enjoys pissing people off just to get in fights. He always pull a cruel prank to every new member of squad 11 for fun. He does for fun and to scare away all cowards from his squad.he is a very social person when speaking to women he courteous while mixing Innuendos in conversations at the same time. When not fighting he often training, and spending time with members of his squad Synopsis he was nameless until he found out his Zanpakutō's name was kikinzoku(precious metal). he decided that the heavy metal was a good name since it had metal in it and it if his personality. Powers and Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship (Zanjutsu) Specialists': He is highly skilled with zanjutsu. He often try to prolong fights by holding back is zanjutsu skills. Master Hand-to-Hand(Hakuda) Combatant: He mainly uses this agenst weaklings who arent worthy of see his Zanpakutō. Failed Kidō Practitioner: He has tried Kidō and failed even do one basic spell. After failed at that he concluted that Kidō sucks and would be a waste of time to learn. Flash steps(Shunpo) Practitioner: He understands how to use shunpo and can use it in a fight. He can't travel large distances with it but he can used it in a fight if he feel its necessary. He is the least skilled in shunpo out of the all the captains. He tries to get better but he is a very slow when it comes to improving shunpo. It took him 200 year to learn how to use a basic shunpo ImmenseSpiritual Energy(Reiryoku): He manage to control is reiryoku well when not fighting or fights with weaklings since he is calm. When in a serious fight it fluctuates since he is excited and not in control of his emotions. In serious fights he leaks out reiryoku during fluctuations. He can still focus it even though he leaks out reiryoku at the same time. Immense Speed: He move fast despite the way he may look. He uses this to fight fast opponents. If necessary he will combine this with his shunpo to be able to keep up with very fast opponent. Immense Strength: He is very strong and can lift heavy objects. When fighting he does not use his full strength unless it's necessary. Equipment Reiryoku Re-absorber: it absorbs his Reiryoku when it leaks. It sometimes breaks in the middle of a fights. i will add more details later Wolfsoul1000 22:02, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Zanpakutō name: kikinzoku(precious metal) Sealed: It is a Nodachi with a light orange handle. Shikai: impale the whole sword becomes a blackish metallic color. he is able to turn it in to a semi-liquid metal that he change the form of to extend it's reach, .... this is not an easy ability to explain Wolfsoul1000 05:17, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Bankai: 'Trivia' 'Concepts and Creation' Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Character